onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monkey D. Luffy/Personality
Split How about the "personality" and "relationship" split into two tabs? Yatanogarasu 09:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Personnelity is actually suppose to be moved to the first tab, I've not done it because I've been busyon another wikia recently, bringing it out of the dark ages. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 15:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So, are you saying that it goes in the "Introduction" tab? Shouldn't it go in its own tab? Yatanogarasu 06:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Picking His Nose? Luffy do this everytime nose picking!!! http://www.mangafox.com/manga/one_piece/v59/c604/11.html Soulreaper1234 20:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Splitting Should we split this over 150,000 bytes page? Maybe separate personality and relationships? Rhavkin (talk) 20:49, August 23, 2017 (UTC) I'm not against. 22:39, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Relationships Hello Rhavkin, you may not know it but I am the same Robertg27 who was talking to you about splitting the MSchar Navibox into other naviboxs and while splitting the Personality and Relationships sections have been in talk since Yatanogarasu 7 years ago I think what would best help in managing the Relationships section is rather than Friends and Enemies since Luffy has meet a lot people for 20 years Relationships should be under groups and be judged as friends and enemies by the content. The groups would go as followed, Family, Straw Hat Pirates, Straw Hat Grand Fleet, Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance, Civilians, Pirates (including the Worst Generation), Royalty, Underworld and the Three Great Powers (including the World Government and Cipher Pol). Shichibukai would not be split as former and current it will be listed as when he first knew them and not in the present ie. Buggy would be under Pirates. Thank you for your time.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:59, August 23, 2017 (UTC) If this works we can do same for other Relationships sections as well.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:09, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello Rgilbert 27, yes I am aware that you change accounts. What your suggesting however isn't quite relevant, because first of all what you're talking about is rearrangement and moving relationships doesn't solve the problem of how long the page is right now. Second, relationships section (and relationship in general) are between people, not groups. As for Yatanogarasu discussion, it's been seven years, and since then the page has grown significantly so it okey to reopen the subject. Just for a frame of reference, (by the page history log) in june 2010 the page was around 37,000 bytes, so let's commend Yata for his foresight. Rhavkin (talk) 05:11, August 24, 2017 (UTC) What I meant was the individuals in the groups not the groups themselves Revolutionary Army include.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:20, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Still just rearrangement. It won't solve the problem of the long page. Rhavkin (talk) 05:26, August 24, 2017 (UTC) As in individuals by group is what I meant: Gatz=Civilians Brownbeard=Pirates Fukaboshi=Royalty Caesar Clown=Underworld Somewhere along those lines is what I mean.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:40, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Yeah splitting it is a good idea. As long as we compensate for navigation I have no qualms. 05:50, August 24, 2017 (UTC) And rearrangement for the relationships section is that ok too.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:57, August 24, 2017 (UTC) So a subtab like the history tab or an additional tab to the main tabs bar? Rhavkin (talk) 09:14, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Adding to the main would probably be best. 19:24, August 24, 2017 (UTC) I thought so too, but I figured people would be against changing it because it wouldn't match other characters tab bar. Rhavkin (talk) 06:07, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Speaking of splitting seeing as Shichibukai/History is over 120,000 bytes it should be time to split that page as well.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:21, August 25, 2017 (UTC) The problem I see with the relationship section thing is that it's already often very complicated in terms of organization in some pages. Cutting the relationship-"trees" further more might look good in theory but it might bog the page in practice. As for the page split, it's best to just add another main tab, no need for a sub-tab. 10:03, August 25, 2017 (UTC) So should we do this now or wait for other users opinion? Rhavkin (talk) 10:12, August 25, 2017 (UTC) After clearing up the references can I please give a rough draft of what it is I'm thinking of.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:19, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Let's wait on some more opinions for the split. @Rgilbert: you're free to make a draft on your own sandbox page. 10:29, August 25, 2017 (UTC) How does one start a sandbox.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:54, August 25, 2017 (UTC) I have been checking the Character Subpages for Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates and what I found was: *Over 100,000 bytes for Vinsmoke Sanji/History *Over 190,000 bytes for Monkey D. Luffy/History/During and After the Timeskip *And over 220,000 bytes for Monkey D. Luffy/History If we're going to split relationships from personality is it possible to split History into sagas also if you can only go as high as 8 and not 10 when using this key = when making headlines can we make a subpage that covers the relationships in the Three Great Powers.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:57, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Let's not talk about splitting other pages on this paricular talk page, it's not the right place. You make a sandbox by creating a page name "User:Rgilbert27/Sandbox" . You can make your draft there. If the relationship tree goes beyond the 8 uses of then I say we shouldn't use it. 14:42, August 26, 2017 (UTC) How about instead of headlines we use ''' for individuals of the groups for example '''Coby also when will look into splitting this and the subpages above.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:52, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Coby is what I mean.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:53, September 4, 2017 (UTC) I hope this settles the whole relationship tree situation.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:13, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Hello I believe how you set the personality and relationship is completely unesscerry if this edit this way and it hard to tell which relationship section you want to look and read and the section that is placed in the personality section I feel it not need on the personality section that why I believe it unesscerry Cdswalkthrough (talk) 21:04, September 4, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 21:04, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :Regarding the change to the personality section, I believe the headers are helpful for locating specific bits of info more quickly and are not as time consuming to navigate which is why I believe it is helpful due to the massive size since this the main character that has been in every story arc (namely towards the official canon). Also I think removing headers from the Relationships section will have a harder effect of being able to navigate through that page, with Family and the Crew being the most important. I also ask to have this page put under protection as this header situation is causing a potential edit war that needs to be grounded until something more effective comes around instead of people doing their own thing without other's input. -Adv193 (talk) 21:37, September 4, 2017 (UTC) The change on both the Personality and Relationship section is unnecessary epesscially the personality section and the change illogical I think everything should remain the same as it is I gonna stop and wait for awhile until thing dye down Cdswalkthrough (talk) 21:44, September 4, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 21:44, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Since no objected to the main point, I think it's best to split the two already and continue the Relationship discussion on that individual talk page. One shouldn't delay the other. The Personality headers are to show specific personality traits. Having said that, maybe not all traits deserve their own header. Also, I was thinking that some of the Abilities and Powers headers should be moved to the Personality like Simple Mindedness, Gluttony, Parasomnia, and Empathy and Cooperativeness. Some of which are already in Personality so maybe just a bit of editing and removal from A&P. The Relationship section isn't really something I look too much into. Personally, I don't read the relationship in the main characters pages, unless I have to, because they are already pretty much hard to navigate, but the new layout is even more so. I say we change it back. But again, lets continue this on the respective talk pages after the split. Rhavkin (talk) 19:15, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Split? Yes. This new relationships set up? No. It is harder to navigate and it lacks specificity. For example, if I want to find Luffy's relationship with Sabo, do I look under family? Or somewhere else (since they aren't blood relatives)? The new sections are crowded. I appreciate the effort, but it doesn't work. 19:25, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Split into two tabs. I think there's a consensus on this now. The other discussions can be resolved separately. 19:40, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Done. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 20:03, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Headers Keep or remove? Discusse. Rhavkin (talk) 20:03, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Definitely keep, they give structure to what is otherwise just a huge wall of text with random notions thrown together. 20:13, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Keep, they make it easier to navigate and get to without wasting time on trying to locate it since the level of text is "too large" and special circumstances are needed. -Adv193 (talk) 22:17, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :Also it will help to know which areas to put it in if there are any additions in the future since the story is far from over. -Adv193 (talk) 22:23, September 6, 2017 (UTC) keep 00:01, September 7, 2017 (UTC) If everyone agree, why was it even an issue? Also, what about my suggestion regurading some of the Abilities and Powers? Rhavkin (talk) 04:31, September 7, 2017 (UTC) It was issue because it was too many headers when the relationship section was still there Cdswalkthrough (talk) 13:39, September 7, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 13:39, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :But one of the conditions on the Edit War rules states to stop editing and simply use the talk page to talk things out "without" doing anymore changes on it without discussion Cdswalkthrough. I only asked Awaikage to protect the page because it was getting pretty bad and I had no choice to do this. I should note I preferably have a three-edit revert limit to avoid getting too caught up in this type of situation, but I will admit I had no idea but applaud separating the page into two separate pages. -Adv193 (talk) 14:28, September 7, 2017 (UTC) I should also point out that the Charlotte Linlin/Personality and Relationships page had to be put under protection for the same issue as this one in regards to the headers so should there be a discussion for the headers in the Personality section for that character as well especially since the prospect of headers being used in the Personality section is still a pretty new concept for this site. -Adv193 (talk) 14:42, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Cdswalkthrough was the one against the headers, so if he thinks they're fine now and everyone is in agreement, we can close this discussion. 18:18, September 7, 2017 (UTC) If Luffy and Linlin are getting headers in there personality sections how about headers for characters who had a lot face time or sections running long.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:08, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Personally, I think we should remove the Header in Personality section and also I don't think it difficult to look for specific areas of interest and revert everything back it was before and also remove header in Big Mom Personality section so there no problem but since the Relationship section is now seperated I not really sure what to say on the current changes Cdswalkthrough (talk) 01:52, September 8, 2017 (UTC)